Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear shift control device, a vehicle using the same, and a gear shift control method used for controlling a transmission mounted in an automobile.
Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been blown a gear shift control device of an automatic transmission adapted to engage a plurality of engagement mechanisms to establish a single shift stage (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-202248 (Patent Document 1)).
Further, in a conventional gear shift control device, in the case where a stage-by-stage gear shift would result in low gear shift responsiveness, control has been performed to implement a so-called “skip gear shift,” in which one Shift stage is skipped to accomplish a gear shift thereby to improve the drivability of a vehicle.
In the conventional gear shift control device, if for example, two engagement mechanisms that have been engaged to establish a current shift stage are both released, then the interruption of a driving force may occur. For this reason, to accomplish a gear shift while preventing the interruption of a driving force, the gear can be directly shifted only to a shift stage that can be established by releasing only one of the two engagement mechanisms which have been engaged, while engaging the other engagement mechanism.
Therefore, in the conventional gear shift control device, if a driver tries to manually perform a gear shift in addition to an automatic gear shift, then a deceleration that the driver truly desires may not be accomplished.